The Future of Haruhi Suzumiya
by SXR123
Summary: Haruhi has calmed down and her powers are a shadow of what they used to be. Although that doesn't mean she'll stop being Haruhi. And in doing so, screws up. Big time. And this time Kyon can only take so much. This one time... Changes everything. AU.
1. Prologue

_**This begins The Future of Haruhi Suzumiya, a fic I started writing near the end of my last fic, The Mistakes of Haruhi Suzumiya. It's an idea that I had been jumbling around since I started writing my last fic but I didn't think I had what it took to give it the direction it deserved.**_

_**Nevertheless, I decided I'd give this a go, I'm a little more confident with it then I was back then and I've got several chapters written already, plus a basic plot planned out. This story is AU, I've put a lot of time into this and I hope that those of you who read it will enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. So please, read, review and enjoy yourselves.**_

_**This, is The Future of Haruhi Suzumiya.**_

* * *

It had been a long day and the two of us were at the end of our ropes. Not only that, but we were fighting again. That's usually nothing to worry about though.

Mikuru, Yuki and Koizumi were standing idly by, watching us fight. Usually, our fighting didn't impact them so often. We'd throw empty insults at each other, the both of us knowing that we never really meant what we were saying. Fighting is what we usually do.

Usually.

Our fights usually meant that everything was alright, it usually meant that the two of us were just saying whatever we wanted and then calm down afterwords. It was always something we did to blow off some steam, they never meant anything.

Usually.

The rest of the brigade knew the situation, but I don't think they realized that this wasn't one of our usual spouts. The things that we were saying, or at the very least what HE was saying, wasn't just to blow off some steam. Every word he uttered, every sound that escaped his mouth was aimed to me. He meant every word.

I never wanted it to go this far, I didn't want it to get this out of hand. The two of us were supposed to fight like we always did. We'd call each other a few nasty names, we would cool down and apologize. Then we would move onto what I had planned to go with, our explanation.

But I hadn't planned for this whole thing to go so wrong. Everything I had planned had skewed off course and had gone from bad to worse.

He warned me, he told me that what I had planned wasn't going to work. I thought it was just him being his stupid paranoid self, I thought he was just overreacting, but I was wrong.

I was so wrong…

This wasn't just a mistake, it wasn't just a screw up. It was a catastrophe.

And when it all crashed and burned, he took the fallout. I just don't understand why he did it, but when it happened, he stood up and took the blame. He was in trouble with the school and there's even the chance he could be expelled. Koizumi said it was unlikely, so I don't think it's that severe, but nevertheless , Kyon isn't going to get out of this unscathed. We were allowed to come back to the clubroom to sort things out and get our story straight. But the first thing we did when the two of us stepped into this room was fight.

I tried to speak up, I tried to say something and take some of the blame but everytime I tried speaking, Kyon quickly shouted over me. At that point, we were sent back to this room. As soon as we started fighting, the rest of the brigade stood quietly over at some other part of the room.

So the two of us argued, I, like the rest of the brigade, thought this was just one of our usual fights. I thought we would fight and get over it, but I guess Kyon had a different idea. It wasn't until it was too late that I realized he wasn't just blowing off steam.

At this point, I was blindly yelling at him, set on the fact that this wasn't a real fight. I wasn't even hearing what I was saying; I just said what came to my mind. It was at this point that Kyon finally snapped.

"Honestly! I had specific instructions! I told you exactly what to do and when to do it! I had everything laid out for you and you STILL managed to screw it up!"

He gawked at this, "Simple instructions? I'm surprised at the fact you even took the TIME to make instructions! Usually I can't even follow what your stupid plan is! But the first time you actually write out instructions it's suddenly my fault that I can't understand what you wrote!"

"If you had paid attention when I was explaining everyone's roles you would have understood the instructions! But as usual, you faze me out and just blindly follow me without even thinking of what I had in store!"

Kyon took a step closer, "Haruhi, this plan made no sense! I don't even know what you were trying to do anymore! This paper looks like a jumbled mess! Don't you have any idea how serious this is?! We could be expelled!"

"Of course I know how serious this is! And anything I do looks like a jumbled mess to you! You're always complaining about everything we do here! 'Haruhi, we shouldn't do this!' 'Haruhi, stop doing that to Mikuru! Can't you see she doesn't like it?'" I mimicked his voice, teasing him. "'My name is Kyon and all I do is stare at Mikuru all day long!'"

He suddenly slammed his fist down onto the table, causing everyone to jump and tense up. I myself was even taken by surprise by his sudden violent action. It was around this time that we all realized this wasn't one of our normal arguments.

He had his finger pointed at me and it looked as if he was about to say something. He put his hand down and closed his mouth, quickly standing up and thrust his hands down, "That's it!" He shouted, "I'm through with this."

What he was saying wasn't making any sense. What exactly was he through with? "What the heck are you talking about?!"

He took a step towards me, "I'm done with it, Haruhi. All of it."

I cocked my head to the side, "Done with what?! What the hell are you going on about?!"

He pointed to the floor, "I'm done with this! Everything! I just can't take this anymore! So I'm leaving." He moved to the door, grabbing the handle.

My face flinched and quickly turned into rage, "Just where the hell do you think you're going?! We're not leaving here until we get our story straight! You can't just leave all of this to me!" I quickly grabbed his shoulder and tried pulling him away from the door. I wasn't going to just let him leave and leave this mess to me. But Kyon thrust his shoulder back, causing me to slightly lose my balance and stumble backwards. Kyon spun and grabbed my uniform, holding me close to him and stopping me from falling.

It seems our roles were reversed at this point.

"I don't think you understand what I meant. I said I'm done with this, Haruhi. I'm not just leaving the room, I'm leaving the club." He pulled me closer, our noses were practically touching. "I've got a story to tell the school officials, I know exactly what I'm going to say and after that: You and me? This room?" He looked directly into my eyes, "I'm done with it."

"Y-You mean you—"

"Done." He gave me a slight push that put me back on my feet. "Goodbye." He grabbed the door handle and soon walked out.

The door slammed behind him.

None of us believed him. So we spent the next hour or so getting our story straight. We soon came up with a good explanation and went on our way to the office. But to our surprise we were told that everything had been taken care of and that none of us would receive any punishment.

When they said "none of us would receive any punishment" I thought that meant Kyon as well. So with all of this out of the way I decided going home and relaxing would be the best for us all. I would meet with Kyon the next day and apologize for our fight, which is what the two of us would normally do.

But when the next day came around, Kyon refused to speak to me. He wasn't acting like I didn't exist, but he refused to talk to me. Not only that, but when I saw him that day he looked exhausted. There were bags in his eyes and he just looked depressed. I tried talking to him but everytime I tried he would either tell me he was too busy or he would outright run away. I tried countless times but eventually I had to give up, it was obvious he didn't want anything to do with me.

I wasn't the only one who had tried, Mikuru, Yuki and even Koizumi tried talking to him. Mikuru was outright denied while Yuki and Koizumi were able to get a few moments alone with him. But after that they were in the same situation as me.

The strange thing is that no matter when I looked at him he didn't look angry, at me or at any of us. He just looked depressed and looked away. I tried going to his parents, whom I've never met before, and they quickly told me he was not seeing any of us.

Whatever the school officials did seriously took its toll on him.

We eventually gave up and tried getting him out of our heads.

Giving up is not something I like to do, much less think about. I tried apologizing to him, but he always ran away. Despite how angry he tries to appear, I don't think that's the reason he refuses to talk to us. Nevertheless, I had given up. I started going through the school days the way I did before I had met Kyon, with the addition of going to the clubroom. But without Kyon there, I just didn't feel the motivation to plan anything.

There were times where we'd meet up on the weekends and look for anything paranormal but without Kyon I just didn't have it in me to continue them. What was an average thing every weekend slowly dwindled down to every other weekend and soon to just once a month.

And as you would have guessed, time moved on.

We went through school without doing a lot; our meetings in our clubroom even became less frequent. It wasn't until graduation had rolled around that I realized just how much time had passed since Kyon had left the brigade. I had held onto the hope that Kyon was going to come back, I never thought he was truly leave us. But I was wrong.

After school ended, any kind of communication I had with him was gone. I knew where he lived of course, but what's the point in going if I was just going to be turned away at the door? I was still hoping for something, a miracle, that we'd bump into each other and we'd start talking like we used to and finally get back to being friends.

But we all began applying for college, and by that I mean applying into the same college that Mikuru was already in. It was a good school where we would all still be together. Even without Kyon I still wanted to be with my friends, even if it wasn't the same.

Our monthly search for the paranormal had rolled around, so we all met and split into single groups. I used this as an excuse to go check around Kyon's, maybe I could catch him outside and finally get a chance to talk to him. I realized that everything I had been hoping for wasn't going to happen on this Sunday afternoon.

I turned a corner and saw Kyon's house. My heart sank.

There was a moving truck in front of his house.

The large metal door was open and there were one or two boxes already inside with some resting directly behind it. My legs were stiff and refused to move. All thoughts about anything paranormal had left my mind and all I could focus on were the people outside of Kyon's. I must have stood there for over an hour.

I had wanted to run over to him and plead him to stay, I wanted to beg him not to go and just apologize over and over. But most of all, I at least wanted to know where he was going, but I knew that none of this was possible. Going over now would look stupid and of course he wouldn't tell me where he was going.

After the truck was loaded, they closed the metal doors and soon locked it. The moving man and Kyon both stepped into the truck and waved goodbye to his family. They drove off and his family went back inside. I watched the truck until it was no longer in sight.

I picked up my phone and called everyone, I had blankly told them that the search was over and that they could leave. I never said why, nor have I told anyone that Kyon had moved. After this, my legs took me home. I went up to my room and after this, I felt all strength leave me as I fell onto my bed, grabbing my knees and holding them against my chest.

Any hope I might have had was crushed, smashed into a billion pieces. Kyon was gone and there was a good chance I'd never see him again.

I tried to fight it, but it was useless, I could feel tears beginning to form and I shut my eyes in an attempt to keep them from flowing. I knew there was nothing else I could do, he was gone and he didn't want anything to do with me or the brigade anymore.

All because of my stupid plan.

All because of me.

I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**This ends the prologue of The Future of Haruhi Suzumiya. I hope you all enjoyed and are excited for the next chapter! I wish I had more to say, but I really don't. So see you next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**This truly begins our story. I had always wondered what route I was going to take with this, and I decided that this way would be my best bet. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and the others that follow this.**_

* * *

I'm so cold.

It's November, and it's so cold outside.

It's been years since I graduated from high school. I think around twelve or so, I can't even remember. Life after college hasn't been so great. I had wanted to become a researcher and research about the paranormal, I thought that if I had the chance to travel and learn about anything interesting I'd be able to go out and find out unique things while having fun doing it, but after failing to find a job I had been left with a large debt.

A few months ago I had found someone looking for a roommate and figured that splitting rent with someone while working off my debt was my best shot. After a month and a half of living with my roommate, who was by the way a male, the two of us had sort of started dating. It's not something I usually do, dating that is, but he seemed nice enough and it been a while since I tried dating someone.

Up until just a few hours ago, things had been great between the two of us. He was nice to me and even when I had gotten a little obsessed with my research he never looked at me strange. But to make a long story short, a few hours ago the two of us had gotten into a nasty argument, caused by him, and the result was us breaking up.

He pushed me out onto the cold Tokyo streets and told me to pick up my things later.

He pushed me out onto the streets wearing nothing but a thin long sleeve shirt, shoes, my yellow headband and some pants.

What an asshole.

I was shivering. No, scratch that, I was literally shaking, holding my arms in a vain attempt to keep myself warm. I had been walking out here for hours, trying to find somewhere to stay. Like maybe a hotel or motel or something that I could keep out of the cold with. "It must be twenty degree's out here." I suddenly felt myself mutter.

I hadn't eaten since I had come home those hours ago and now my stomach was killing me, begging me to feed it. I didn't know which to spend my money on. It was either food or a place to stay. I don't know if I've even got enough to find some place to sleep so I guess food would be my next option.

I've been getting several looks from people on the streets. Probably due to the way I was dressed, they're all wearing thick winter coats and I'm out here wearing nothing but thin clothing and my usual yellow headband. It was then that I realized that while I was mindlessly walking down the sidewalk that it had begun to snow. I looked up at the sky with disbelief, "As if my luck could get any worse…"

The snow had already begun to set against my clothes, I noticed small bits of snow line the wrinkles of my clothes. My shaking had gotten worse and it was then that I decided that the only thing I could do was wait in an alley way until the snow let up. Standing in a shop for hours on end would look too strange and I would probably be chased out for sticking around in a hotel waiting room after a while. Being cold was something I could suffer with, but being wet AND freezing? That's a dangerous combo.

My feet carried me into the nearest alley and after putting myself against a wall, I felt myself slowly sink onto the ground. I closed my eyes, feeling sleep begin to take hold…

"Hey, girl."

I felt my eyes snap open to the sudden voice.

"You're looking pretty cold," he said in a way that didn't sound like concern… but something else entirely…

I looked up to him and then noticed he wasn't alone, two others stood next to him. This is not good.

The way he looked and smiled at me made my skin crawl, it was obvious his concern for me was nowhere in sight and he simply saw me for something else, something else entirely than what I was hoping for.

He was wearing a black beanie along with a dark leather jacket. His jacket, which was unzipped, had several tears and looked like it hadn't been washed for weeks. Underneath the jacket was a green undershirt that had small but noticeable holes. He was wearing red fingerless gloves and blue worn down jeans. "You know… me and my friends have an apartment down the road if you'd like to get out of the cold."

His smile screamed to me that his offer wasn't one out of a friendly gesture and the way his friends stood wasn't all that welcoming either, but I was so cold I was about to accept his invitation, knowing full well that my decision would be most likely be met with something other than a warm place to stay for the night. It wasn't until one of them impulsively jumped at me that caused my defensive instincts to react, forcing my body to muster up what strength I had and push me down the alley way, deeper, instead of running out and onto the sidewalk.

"IDIOT!" I heard the man shout as I ran away.

I was too cold to fight back, even if it was a one on one. I know that if I had had something to eat or were even a bit warmer, none of them would be able to withstand my wrath. But I could feel my body's strength leaving me already.

My head turned enough to look behind me and much to my dismay; all three of them were running after me. Running deeper into the alley was what instinctively came to mind and now that I had a second to think about it, it was definitely a stupid decision.

I turned corner after corner, trying desperately to find a way back to the streets. Where I was out in the open and someone could help me, but it seemed that no matter where I turned, another alley was waiting for me. My body was growing weaker and I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up.

Left, right and then another left. Each step I took caused me to get weaker and weaker. Finally, I took one last turn to find a way that led to the sidewalks! I mustered up the rest of my strength and ran as quickly as my body would take me.

Almost there… halfway there…! And—

I suddenly felt my right arm jerk back, causing me to slip on the wet alley, "NO!" I shouted, although my shout was drowned out by the echoing walls and the busy cars on the streets.

I looked behind me to see that one of the men had split from the group, giving me a disgusting, perverted smile. "I got her!" He jerked again, causing me to slip onto my bottom and slide away from the opening.

"Let go! Let go of me!" I screamed, trying so hard to pull myself from his grasp, but his hands were dug into my shirt. I knew that if he were to pull me back any further and his friends reached him, it was the end. My arm was still being pulled back and he continued to pull me away from the alley exit. I managed to get myself to my knees, I thought it might have helped me get a better standing but it did little.

The sound of his friend's footsteps was getting closer and the man had begun to laugh like a child about to get the toy he had cried to his mother for.

I'm no one's toy. To think I was actually going to accept their offer made me sick to my stomach, was I really that desperate?

I picked my foot up and slammed it onto his toes.

He yelped in pain, jerking the shirt one last time until the fabric ripped from my shoulder. My sudden freedom caused me to fall over and knock off my headband, but I quickly stood up and frantically ran out of the alley. I was hysterical; I hadn't even realized I had left the alley because I was just so focused on going forwards.

My feet hit the black pavement and cars began screeching to a halt, one narrowly missed me from behind. I hadn't realized where I was until the cars had stopped, their bright headlights almost blinding me. Their horns were blaring and I instinctively turned and ran back to the sidewalk, holding my hands in front of me to block out the light. I was denied after slamming into the side of the car that had missed me before.

My body jerked back and I tried the other direction. At this point, I was in a complete daze. My head was spinning; I was cold, tired and so hungry that as soon as I was successful in reaching the sidewalk, I felt my knees give out.

I crawled into another alley. All I could think of was getting out of the snow. Finally, my arms gave out and I collapsed. My eyes closed and I could hear the sound of footsteps behind me, it was most likely one of the men who had been chasing me but at this point, I had nothing in me to resist.

Sleep took its hold and I quickly passed out.

* * *

I felt myself groan, I was awake but I hadn't opened my eyes.

I suddenly realized that I wasn't lying on the cold hard concrete of the alley, but was instead on something very warm and soft.

My eyes opened and I examined the scene around me, I expected to be stripped and in some disgusting worn out bed, but I was in fact in the exact opposite.

I looked my body over, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. With the events of last night flooding back, I began to recall everything that had happened. I took note of the fact that the last thing I had heard was the sound of footsteps. It's plainly obvious that SOMEONE took me.

Were the men chasing me last night responsible for this? Were they really just trying to help me? Maybe I had judged them too quickly…

The room around me was nothing of what I had expected. I was lying on a western styled red couch with a furry material to it. There was a multi-colored blanket thrown over me and I couldn't deny that it felt so nice to have. I then looked over the room I was in. It was, like the couch, more western styled. But there was a touch of Japanese thrown in there as well.

The walls were a white color. There were several pictures of people I've never met sitting on the table in front of me, along with a few pictures of a man who looked kind of familiar to me… There was a kitchen also connected to the living room although I couldn't really get a good look from where I was.

My quick examination of the room was over so I slowly sat up and ran my hand through my hair, trying to figure out this out, "Where am I…?"

"My apartment."

The voice caused me to jump, I looked over to the source and there was a man who seemed to be in his late twenties standing in front of, what I could guess was, his room. The way he looked at me looked kind of familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen it before.

My eyes never left him; I was studying to see whether or not he was either going to try something or not. It's true he could have done something to me while I was passed out, but you can never be too careful.

"So, how'd you sleep?" He asked, walking to the kitchen.

I was reluctant to speak, but I figured staying completely quiet would seem a little too odd. "I slept fine, thanks for asking."

He stopped in front of his refrigerator, opening it and pulling out some eggs, "That's good."

My left eye brow rose, "do you normally kidnap girls who are passed out on the street?"

A laugh came from him, not a big hearty laugh, just a small 'nice one' kind of laugh. "No, but the way you were running last night made it look like you were being chased by a madman."

So he saw me last night? But who was he? He didn't look anything like the three men who were chasing me.

"By the way, that was a nice little dent you left in the side of my car." The way it sounded made it sound like a joke, but the way he said it had a sting of anger behind it.

So that's who he was.

Even so, that doesn't answer my question, "That doesn't tell me why you kidnapped me you know."

"I guess you're right." He stayed quiet for a moment, I guess finishing up the eggs he was cooking. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No." That was a lie, I would LOVE something to eat but I'm still wondering if I can trust this person or not.

He chuckled, as if my denial was some kind of joke, "Are you sure? I can whip up some mean scrambled eggs."

My face shouted no but my stomach, damn it to hell, spoke against me and grumbled so loudly I swear it shook the apartment. Another laugh came from him, this one much louder than the last.

"I'll take that as a yes." He walked over and set the plate in front of me.

I stared at the food he left in front of me. Damn him for making those eggs look good. Any willpower I had was thrown to the side as I quickly grabbed the plate and began shoveling the food into my mouth. I did thank him for the food in between bites though.

He walked over and sat down on a chair, waiting for me to finish.

The food he gave me didn't last too long; I was already halfway finished by the time he sat down. I took a small break and pried it away from myself, setting it down on the table. With something finally in my stomach I lied back against the couch and looked at him.

I suddenly felt embarrassed as I realized he had been watching me this whole time. He had watched me eat like some starving to death animal. I didn't know what to do next, I could ask him why he brought me here but he may just dodge the subject again.

The two of us sat in silence for the moment. He had this look on his face that seemed odd too me. It wasn't a face of worry or the kind of look that would freak you out, it wasn't telling me he was happy or that he was upset in anyway. In fact, he looked kind of bored.

And there it was again, the feeling that I know this person. Why does it feel like I know him? "What's your name?"

His bored expression disappeared and he looked me over for a second, as if trying to decide whether or not telling me his name was the right thing to do. "Well, what's your name?"

I frowned, "I asked first."

His right eyebrow rose, "True." He glanced at me one last time, "Alright, but you've got to promise to tell me yours afterwards."

Why should I have to tell him my name? He's the one who brought me here. Then again he did give me something to eat…

"Fine, but you're first."

He sighed, "Alright then." He leaned forward slightly and began, "My name is—"

Suddenly, there was the ringing of his home phone, causing me to jump at the sound. He was interrupted and looked to his phone. He sighed and looked back to me, "Just call me Kyon, alright?" He groaned and stood up, walking over to his phone that was on the kitchen wall.

My eyes widened, the one word in his sentence caused me to stiffen.

"Kyon…"

* * *

_**Man, what a shocker.**_

_**Yeah, as if I had any of you fooled for a moment. Any thoughts of how the story is progressing are appreciated! I'd like to know what you think and if there is anything I should fix in later chapters!**_

_**I put a lot of time into thinking what route I'd take this story. My original concept was WAY different than what I have here but now that I look at it, I'm glad I decided to go this way. I also wish I had more to say, but for right now, I'll just let it be. I hope you enjoyed chapter one!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two!**_

_**Hey guys! Glad to see you reading! I want to give a shout out to my pal Troglody for helping me out with the summary! And I'm glad those of you who are reading are liking the story so far! I've put my heart and soul into it! So without further ado, here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

"Kyon…" I impulsively said.

This can't be real. Was I really in Kyon's apartment? I had wanted to find him for so long and now, here I am, literally sitting in his apartment.

The argument we had that day was still fresh in my mind, the things he said, and the look on his face. Everything was there, as if the argument was just yesterday. I had finally managed to push back this memory so that it was just barely there and now it all came flooding back to me.

I blinked my eyes and quickly brought myself out of my trance. Kyon was still on the phone, talking to whoever called. Should I tell him my name? Should I tell him it's me?

…what would he do if he found out who I really was? After all this time, I've got a chance to make things better between the two of us. I've got a chance to fix what I had broken back then and I don't want it to end with him throwing me out because he found out who I was.

Being honest with him could have its advantages though. I mean, he may not throw me out and we may even be able to start talking again. I think telling him who I am would be the best choice. Lying never gets anyone anywhere.

"Look, I'll talk about this later. Right now there's something I need to do, alright?"

Is he talking to his mom or something? Or maybe his little sister? She must be living on her own by now, or at least in college.

"Alright, yeah, love you to. See you later." He put his phone down and came back over to me, sighing as he plopped back down into his chair. He put on a fake smile and looked at me, "So, you now know me as Kyon. So what's your name?"

_"You and me? This room?" He looked directly into my eyes, "I'm done with it."_

"Segawa."

Shit.

He eyed me, looking at me as if I had said something strange. "Is that it?"

Alright, well. There goes the whole 'let's be honest' plan. I just said the first name that came to mind, guess I might as well roll with my new identity, 'Segawa.' "Well what about you? All you said was Kyon."

He laughed, "Fair enough." He leaned back into his chair and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about that by the way. That was my girlfriend."

"…oh." I said nervously, giving a little laughter to lighten the mood. "Alright, so why the heck did you bring me to your apartment?"

Kyon sighed, leaning deeper into his chair. "Well, last night I was on my way home from visiting an old friend of mine." He sat up and readjusted himself, "and while I was driving, there you go, running out onto the street." He looked at me strangely, "At first I thought you were just some maniac trying to get themselves killed but when you stopped and tried running back to the sidewalk, I looked over to the place you had run from."

I shuddered, remembering how close I had been to being taken away.

"I noticed some men in the alley and then I heard you slam into the side of my car. Again, there's a nice dent there now."

I laughed nervously again.

He sighed, "I got out of my car as soon as you tripped and fell. I was going to call the police to see if I could help you out, but for some reason or another…"

My right eyebrow rose, "I decided not to. You didn't seem all that banged up and, besides your torn shirt, you just looked a little tired."

That doesn't entirely explain why he took me to his apartment though… But since it's Kyon, I'll accept that story for now. I'm just glad I was able to sleep somewhere soft instead of on the cold hard ground.

I lied back into the couch, sighing as I sunk into it.

"So what's your story?"

Confusion spread across my face, "what?"

"What were you running from? I mean, I said I saw guys in the alley but that doesn't tell me why you were running away."

Shouldn't it be obvious? Guys chasing a girl? Girl running away? Come on, Kyon. I know you weren't a genius in high school, but I didn't think you were this dense. "I don't really feel all that comfortable explaining all the details."

He groaned, "Why not?"

"I just met you, that's why. It's a little personal." I sighed, pausing a moment to gather my thoughts, "But to make a long story short, those guys were trying to 'take me.'"

Kyon gave me a strange look, as if trying to understand what I said, "…and by 'take you', you mean they were—"

"Yeah that."

He sat up in his chair, "Gotcha." Kyon stretched his legs and stood up, walking back into his kitchen. "Alright then, that's all I wanted to know."

What's that supposed to mean? "What are you talking about?"

"I just wanted to know what you were running from. I wanted to know if I was helping you get away from thugs or helping you get away from… I don't know undercover policemen or something. I'd rather not have a warrant for my arrest because I helped a criminal."

I couldn't help but laugh at this, "Come on, that stuff only happens in movies and anime."

A laugh came from him as well, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Our laugher soon subsided. Kyon had grabbed a drink for himself and sat back down, taking a sip.

We sat in silence for the moment, neither of us thinking of anything to say to each other. Although, Kyon quickly broke the silence, "Alright well, I guess I'll be seeing you."

"W-Wait what?" Is… is he…?

"You didn't think you were going to be staying here did you? Sorry, but having you here for more than a few hours is pushing it. I just wanted to make sure you were alright and that you weren't in any serious trouble." He took another sip and sat his drink down.

I gulped; the thought of being thrown out onto the street again wasn't a pleasant one. As bad as this made me look, I tried coming up with some excuse to stay here for a little while longer, I can't lose this opportunity, "W-What about those thugs? You know, the guys who were trying to take me?"

Kyon sighed, I could tell he was starting to get a little annoyed, "I don't live anywhere near where I picked you up." He furrowed his brow, showing me he was losing his patience. "Segawa, I can't let you stay here. I can call you a cab or even drive you to where you live, but I have no idea why you'd want to stay with me. You don't even know me."

I was about to respond, but he cut me off, "In fact, let's go. I'll take you home now." He walked over to his coat rack and picked up his jacket, "Come on."

"W-Wait!"

If there's one thing I definitely remember about Kyon, it's that he doesn't have a lot of patience. "T-The truth is I um… I don't live anywhere…" I sighed, admitting defeat.

He looked at me with complete disbelief, "Y-You're serious? You're homeless?"

"No! I just… it's a long story but, I'm in the process of finding a place to live now. I wasn't going to ask to stay here or anything, but…"

Kyon rubbed the skin between his eyes, "Look, I'd like to help you but I just… I don't have enough room to keep another person."

I was afraid of that…

"I'm sorry, Segawa but—"

Suddenly Kyon's door flew open, "KYYOOONNN!" a very loud, high pitched voice shouted, "You sounded so upset on the phone that I just HAD to come and see if you were oka—" Her eyes immediately came to me. "Who's this?"

I don't know what it is, but this girl is already annoying me. I've only known her for five seconds but the way she came in the room really bugs me.

Kyon cursed under his breath, "This is Segawa. I helped her get away from some thugs last night."

This girl walked over to me and looked me over, staring at me for a great deal of time. "She's pretty cute."

Kyon shrugged, "I guess so."

I guess so? Come on, I know I'm no super model, and I do look a little out of place but I'm at least worth more than an 'I guess so.'

This, very intrusive, girl got right up to me, looking me in the eyes. She smiled and stepped back, "Nice to meet you Segawa! My name is Miyabi Ito!" I don't like her name either.

I gave her a nervous smile, despite my wanting to physically harm her.

"So is everything ok? She's not hurt or anything?"

Kyon sighed, "No, the only problem is, she doesn't have anywhere to stay. I was just trying to figure out what I was going to do when you came."

She tapped a finger to her chin, "Hmm… Quite the predicament…" She hummed, announcing that she was now starting to think. "Oh! I know! She can stay with me!"

Kyon's mouth opened in protest before Miyabi cut him off, "I have an extra room at my place for her and I'd hate for you to toss her out in the cold! Especially during winter!"

She's really willing to let a complete stranger live in her house? "I… I mean I'd hate to intrude." I was beginning to have second thoughts about my opportunity with Kyon, not only that but living with this girl would be hard enough, not to mention getting closer to Kyon. Also, having a place to stay for the night would usually be Nice, but I'm willing to make an exception in this case. Staying at Miyabi's place would be nice but I can't go putting any stress on either of them. Technically, they hardly know me.

I started standing up, putting my hands up "I mean it; I'd hate to go and cause trouble for you two. I'll be just fine on my—" I yelped in pain and fell back onto the couch, gripping my left ankle. I cursed under my breath and gave a nervous sigh.

Another sigh came from Kyon and Miyabi only giggled, "I guess that settles it! You're staying with me! At least until your ankle is better." She smiled and grabbed my left arm, putting it around her shoulder. "I only live a few minutes from here, so it won't be a long drive."

"B-But—"

"I'm serious! Don't worry about it! We'll be leaving now Kyon!" She quickly cut me off and began leading me to the door.

I felt defeated. It's not a feeling I enjoy. Not only was I chased away from some thugs that, had I had something to eat, I could have mopped the floor with. I'm now being taken to this woman's apartment, Kyon's girlfriend no less, and to top it all off I've sprained my ankle. I feel like a helpless child right now and as nice as it is that I've got a place to stay for the night, it only feels like pity to me, "Hey… what about that dent in the side of your car?" I looked back to Kyon, "I'd be happy to pay you for any repairs once I find a job…" the last few words were mumbled.

Kyon only waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, all I've got to do is pop it back into place. It's nothing serious." He smiled, "I was only teasing about it before." He waved goodbye, "I'll check up on you guys later, thanks again for this Miyabi."

She giggled, "You'll have the chance to thank me later tonight alright? Don't forget, we planned to go out tonight!"

The lovey dovey feelings emitting from these two was starting to make me sick.

"I'm all ready for tonight, don't you worry." He smiled, "Good luck getting settled in, Segawa."

My only response was a fake looking smile, which he seemed to accept. Miyabi soon led me out of the apartment building and to her car. "Alright, you sit shotgun." She smiled and walked over to the driver's side.

I reluctantly opened the door and stepped inside, quickly buckling up afterwards. Miyabi sat down and started the car, looking at me with a smile.

We were soon on our way and I had the chance to finally get a good look at Miyabi. She was a small girl, I'd say a few inches shorter than Kyon. She's got black hair and green eyes, she also seems to ALWAYS have a smile plastered onto her face because not once have I seen her change her facial expression. It sort of reminded me of someone else I knew…

Our car ride was short as, like Miyabi said, she only lived a few minutes away. We got out of the car and she quickly led me into her apartment.

I was blown away.

Miyabi lived in a large, two bedroomed apartment. It had its own bathroom; the kitchen and living room were connected, like Kyon's but there was a doorway, which technically separated the two. Her Apartment looked beautiful compared to Kyon's and a small pang of guilt struck me, realizing that this is where I'd be staying.

For free.

I don't know whether I should be jumping for joy or if I should feel worse than a man who had just lost his job.

It was then I realized my mouth was gaping as I gazed at everything.

"Well, this is what I call home." She smiled, "the guest room is right over there," she pointed to the second door which was next to hers. "Just get settled in there, I need to get a few things ready around the apartment and everything will be fine."

She quickly left my side and I was left to limp over to my, for the time being, room.

The room was bare. I didn't expect there to be much, but besides a bed, a TV on a dresser and a lamp, resting on a stand to the right side of the bed, the room was empty. No oddly placed plants, nothing hanging on the walls, nothing filled the room but the few things I had mentioned already and a closet which I also assume is empty.

It certainly didn't scream homey but considering I'm living here for free I'm not going to complain.

Limping over to the bed, I slid up onto the side and sat down.

It was soft. Oh my, was it soft. The mattress moved against my weight and I lightly jumped, to see how springy it was. I smiled as it felt perfect. The bed sheets were white with a floral pattern covering them, along with the blanket and the pillow behind me. It was a single person bed and it's obvious that it hasn't been used in a while.

Looking to my right, I quickly noticed the TV remote. I was tempted to turn on the TV, but doing it now of all times didn't seem right. All I did was look around the place I was going to call my room for a while.

"Hey, Segawa!" Miyabi appeared in the doorway, only her head and one arm could be seen. Her arm held onto the frame, "Everything's been situated! And look!" She whipped out two-, "Crutches!"

I cringed at the sight of them, not enough for Miyabi to notice though.

"Now you can get around the place easier!" She laughed, placing them onto the side of the bed and quickly joining me. "So, how do you like it?"

I gave her a nervous smile, "its… great."

She looked at me with confusion, "Sure doesn't sound like you think it's great." She looked around the room, "Is there… something wrong? I mean, I know it's kind of empty but—"

"No! No! It's all fine! Trust me!" I sighed, "I'm just a little tired."

Miyabi gave a sigh of relief, "That's good." She quickly sat up and patted herself, "Alright, I'm gonna go get ready for my date." She walked over to the door, looked at me and gave me another smile. "With Kyon," Another smile. "See you later, Segawa." And her smile had yet to fade. She waved goodbye and was then out of my sight.

I take back what I said. Her smile doesn't remind me of… well you know. Hers is downright creepy.

The sound of the shower could be heard and I quickly relaxed, lying back onto the bed. Once I had relaxed, my mind became flooded with thoughts and questions. But my biggest question was:

Why hadn't Kyon recognized me?

Have I really changed that much? I haven't looked in a mirror lately so maybe I just don't look like myself at the moment. I mean, I was being chased down an alley 12 hours ago. I have another question, why would Miyabi be so eager to help me? I'm sure if anyone else had helped me last night. Even if they had brought me into their home which I highly doubt, no one would be so eager as to let a stranger live in their house for absolutely free.

If Kyon knew who I was and told Miyabi that we have a history, maybe it wouldn't seem so strange. But that's not the case.

I sat up in the bed. "Or is it…?"

My train of thought was interrupted as a bang could be heard. It came from the same direction as the shower so I guess Miyabi just dropped something. I sighed; I gave up on thinking about my situation for the moment and decided that lying in my bed for a while was the best thing to do.

I must have drifted off to sleep because I didn't even realize Miyabi coming into the room, looking clean and dressed in a completely different outfit, "Segawa?" She was leaning over me.

I blinked, looking at the dressed girl in front of me, "Hey." I smiled nervously.

"Are you gonna be alright? As soon as Kyon gets here I'll be leaving."

I couldn't help but laugh, "I'll be fine. It's just a sprained ankle. Thanks again for helping me though," I smiled; there was genuine care in her voice. But even so, I can't help but feel there's something else behind it.

She sighed, "That's a relief." She stood up and stretched, "You must be tired, huh?"

"I am kind of tired. But don't worry about it." I yawned, "I'll be fine."

There was a knock at the door, "Oh! That must be him!" She jumped and ran out of the room. Her jumpiness reminded me of someone else I knew. I sighed, being reminded of her depresses me a little. But I quickly shook my head, getting those thoughts out of my head.

"Kyon!" She shouted, joy filling the air, "You're a little late!"

Kyon laughed, "Yeah I know. I was busy with work and didn't even notice. I had just enough time to get ready so… forgive me?"

She gave him a playful groan, "Alright, but don't do it again!" They both laughed.

"How's Segawa?"

After he asked, there was a second of… strange silence. "She's fine. Would… you like to see her?" Her question sounded a little forced.

"I mean, if that's alright."

"It's fine, It's fine. Hey, Segawa! We're coming in!"

Finally, the two walked into my room and finally I could see them instead of hear them. Kyon was dressed in a blue, two buttoned suit with a black, gray and blue striped tie with a diagonal fashion. A white undershirt could be seen under his tie and blue sleek pants with a black belt finished off his outfit, making him look very… well you get it.

He lightly waved, "Hey, how are you feeling? Like it here?"

I nervously smiled and nodded.

"I hope she's not treating you too roughly, she can be a handful sometimes." A smug smile spread across his left cheek.

Miyabi pouted, "Hey!" She crossed her arms, "Can we go now please?" She turned her head away from him.

Kyon laughed, putting his arm around her, "Sure. I'll see you later, Segawa." He waved goodbye. Kyon shut my door behind him.

The front door shut behind them, a lock and finally silence. I looked to the clock on my stand. It read 7 PM. I groaned, "I must have slept longer than I thought. I got here at three PM…" I turned and closed my eyes.

The two of them seemed pretty happy. It's been so long since I've seen Kyon and now that I've found him. He seems…

"Happier." The words escaped me.

Ever since our fight in high school, things for me haven't been… as upbeat as I would have liked them. Not just that, but after college things kind of… fell apart.

As I started recalling my past, I felt sleep take its hold and soon was passed out.

A sudden slamming of a door jolted me out of my sleep. I sat up in the bed, trying to shake myself from my sleepy daze. "…what's going on?" I mumbled to myself, looking over to my clock, it read 1 AM. I was about to step out of my bed and walk outside before I heard Miyabi.

"It always ends the same way…" I heard her say, "All the damn time." Her footsteps sounded heavy and the way she spoke was not with her usual attitude and also sounded slightly slurred. There was a thump against my door, my door lightly shook against her weight and went back to its place after she removed herself.

The sound of her footsteps was getting softer, "Everytime I get close, he just pushes me away." The sound of a bottle rattling on the floor was heard and I quickly put myself in bed. "I was so close last time but now it feels like… like I'm back at where I started."

The sound of her footsteps stopped. "I bet it's her fault…"

* * *

_**This ends chapter two! We introduced a new character into the story! She's going to play a major role in this story for the time being so for now, I hope you guys enjoy her!**_

_**If you guys could give me some feedback on how you think the story is doing I would love to read them! So please, if you've got an opinion don't be afraid to post it! I'll see you guys next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry this one took so long you guys. My explanation is at the end of the chapter.**_

_**Although, I'm glad to see that everyone is liking the story AND that I'm getting some VERY good criticism for the story. Thank you for your time in writing out such a lengthy review because it's really helped a lot! I'll make sure to take your advice and follow it full throttle! I thank you for your help and also thank you for your time. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

* * *

"_Kyon! C'mon and take my hand!" My arm stretched over the fence. Koizumi was holding my waist as I reached out to grab Kyon's hand below. Just as he jumped to grab my hand, he was grabbed by the collar and pulled away. "Kyon! KYON!" Koizumi quickly pulled me away._

I sat up in my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around the bare room with an empty mind, still waking up from my slumber. I yawned and stepped out of bed, grabbed my crutches and limped over to the door. I stepped outside and looked around, suddenly hearing Miyabi groan.

My curiosity brought me over to the living room, noticing Miyabi sprawled across the couch. Her foot was hanging over the side while an arm was gripping her forehead; next to her was a bottle of what was obviously very heavy alcohol. The smell alone was enough to make me slightly gag. She was dressed in what she was wearing before she left with Kyon, albeit more disheveled than when she left. "Are you alright?"

"Shh…! Shhhhh…." She shushed me quietly with one hand lazily reaching her lips, "You don't… don't have to talk so loud." She groaned, her hand falling back down.

I was barely speaking above what I usually do, but nonetheless I tried being a little quieter, "I… didn't know you drank."

"I only do it when I'm upset… so don't worry, it won't happen often." She hunched herself over and sat up.

I limped into her kitchen and got myself a glass, "Does Kyon know you drink?"

She was quiet for a moment, "What Kyon doesn't know won't hurt him." She used her couches arm rest to stand up.

I poured myself a glass of water and decided not to comment.

"Anyway, I got a call a little while ago from work." She walked over to her medicine cabinet and began looking for something to subdue her headache. "I'm going to be leaving for a few hours to take care of some things. You don't mind staying here do you?"

My mouth opened to speak against it, but seeing as I'm staying here rent free I decided agreeing would be my best option. I gave her an awkward smile, "Cool." She popped a few pills into her mouth, took a drink and made her way to the bathroom, she looked at her watch. "Oh shit!"

I hobbled out of the kitchen and watched her run in and out of her bathroom, "I can't believe I'm this late!" She came out with a toothbrush in her mouth while trying to get into her pants.

In the span if six and a half minutes, Miyabi was dressed, had her teeth brushed and, with mildly messy hair, was ready for her work day.

And I haven't even finished my glass of water, which by the way is getting warm.

"And this was supposed to be my day off too." She walked over to the door and waved goodbye, "Alright see ya!" The door slammed shut behind her and I was left alone in this big apartment.

I sat down on her couch and turned on the TV, hoping to find something to pass the time.

I flipped stations until I saw an anime that had some long haired girl drag this blonde guy into a club where they try and make friends. For some reason, I felt as though the whole scenario was oddly familiar… I watched that for an hour when I suddenly heard Miyabi's door unlock.

"Hello?"

A familiar face came into the doorway, "Miyabi?" It was Kyon. He walked into the apartment, stopping once he saw me, "oh. Hey, Segawa." Kyon waved, "Have you seen Miyabi?"

A smile brew on my face, "Sorry, you just missed her." I turned off the TV, "She said she had something she needed to take care of at work." I used my crutches to pull myself up and limped over to him.

"She said today was her day off." He sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Well dammit, I was going to take her to the mall today." Kyon shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "I guess I'll see you later then." He made his way to the door and lazily opened it.

"Hold on a second!" To the best of my ability, I stood straight and placed my hands onto my hips, my crutches slightly in my way which made it awkward to stand this way.

Kyon turned around with slight curiosity.

"Are you really going to just leave?" I pouted, limping closer to him. Kyon opened his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off, "You were going to let me sit here for several hours and watch TV?"

He took a step back, holding his hands up in defense. "I- I didn't think you—"

"Didn't think I would mind?" I frowned, "Well since your plans with Miyabi have fallen short, and I have nothing better to do. Why don't you take ME to the mall?"

He had this baffled look on his face that nearly made me choke with laughter, but I was able to keep a straight face.

His baffled expression quickly changed, "Hold on." He poked my forehead and pushed me back, "What exactly are we supposed to do there? I was taking her there to go see a movie and so we could pick out some new clothes for us both."

I took a moment to think, "What's wrong with doing that with me?" my arms crossed, "We may not have to see a movie, but I do need to get some new clothes. I can't exactly wear what Miyabi wears all the time."

Kyon frowned, but ultimately gave me that familiar sigh that signaled he was giving in. "Alright, fine. But only for two or three hours, Miyabi should be getting home around then and I'd like to spend a little time with her."

As he said this, he looked away for a moment. He almost looked… guilty. I was going to ask, but I thought prying into his relationship was none of my business.

I mean, it's not like I cared about his relationship anyway.

A smile grew on my face, "Great! I'll go get ready to go!" I made my way into the bathroom to quickly do some touch ups to myself.

I gazed into the mirror and took a look at myself.

The shock I experienced while looking almost made me jump back in fear.

Was this what I looked like? Had I really neglected myself so much? I put my hand to my face, leaning in to get a better look. There were heavy bags under my eyes, my hair was an absolute mess, I looked like absolute crap and I just realized my headband was missing. I was still wearing the torn shirt from when those men tried to take me and my pants were covered in whatever I fell into that night as well.

For a moment, I felt disgusted with myself. "Kyon, I'm going to be in here for a little while."

"Well don't be in there too long, I'm not going to wait forever you know." I heard his footsteps get quieter and then the sound of the TV coming on.

To think that Kyon and Miyabi were seeing me like this so far was killing me.

I quickly stepped into the shower; the need to wash myself was growing every second. The fact that I had neglected to shower in the last two days baffled me. But nevertheless, I took the time to shower and get myself cleaned up.

I made sure I washed every nook and cranny, making sure that there wasn't any place left unwashed. When I was finished I was able to quickly limp into Miyabi's room without Kyon noticing me.

Since I didn't have any spare clothes, Miyabi's were the only ones I could use for the time. She was a little smaller than I was, but besides the tight fitting clothes, it wasn't all that bad.

I stepped out of the room and crutched my way into the living room, "Alright. Let's get going."

Kyon turned off the TV and sighed, "Took you long enou—" He glanced at me for a second. "—gh…" He suddenly coughed and walked passed me, "Sorry, something in my throat."

My brow rose but I shrugged my shoulders and followed him out the door.

When we arrived at the mall I couldn't help but be filled with excitement, it had felt like years since I was able to come to the mall with someone.

Granted, the circumstance isn't what I would hope for, but just coming here with someone is good enough for me. Adrenaline took over and I quickly grabbed Kyon's arm and pulled him to the front door, "Come on, there's SO much we need to do!"

"S-Segawa! Hold on!"

Kyon tried to protest, but it was far too late for me to hear anything he had to say. The first place I dragged him to was a clothing store, as nice as Miyabi's clothes were, they just weren't my style. I looked around at all the different styles, all the interesting details and nice looking clothes that were just screaming out to me.

Kyon on the other hand was looking at the store with a nervous face. Something tells me he and Miyabi don't go clothing shopping together very often.

I grabbed several different pieces and hobbled up to a changing booth, "wait right there, alright?" I smiled and quickly went in to change.

I could hear Kyon sighing as I ran into the booth which caused me to giggle a little. Hearing his sigh again brought back so many memories.

"Alright Kyon, how do I look?" I stepped out of the booth wearing blue stockings that went up to my thighs, a denim skirt and a yellow long sleeved shirt with red patterns at the base of the sleeves and shirt. The only thing not added to my outfit was my yellow headband. I knew that if I had put that on, Kyon would most likely instantly recognize me, if he hasn't already.

Kyon looked me over for a second, "Y-You look… Great." He coughed out.

A smile brew, "Great! Then I'll grab another outfit and we'll get going."

"Alright then." He turned to sit down but suddenly stopped, "Hold on…" His head spun to me, "How are you paying for this…?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, "I… uhm…" I laughed nervously, "See, I don't have any money right NOW but…"

The look in his eyes looked very familiar. All of the meals he paid for back then came flooding back, "You never planned to pay for any of this did you?"

"Just pay for these and when I get a job I promise to pay you back! Every cent!"

He glared at me, "Segawa, I'm not going to just hand out money because—"

"I promise!" I clasped my hands together and pleaded.

"You-!" He pointed his finger to me, looking ready to chew me out. Ultimately, he sighed and groaned, "Fine. But I'm keeping the receipts for today. Anything I buy you, you have to pay back, until then, consider yourself indebted to me."

"You're the best!" I quickly grabbed another outfit and limped over to the register with Kyon slowly following behind.

With the clothes bought and my excitement skyrocketing, I couldn't help but have a bright smile plastered onto my face. I haven't felt this happy in years! "Alright what do we do next?" I grabbed a map of the mall from a rack.

"Wait, how did you know where the clothing store was?"

"I didn't have to know! They're usually the first stores you see when you step foot into a mall!" I scanned the map, looking for a place to go. My eyes caught a sports store that took up a rather large space in the mall. Which means it's not your average sports store.

"Hmm… This one looks good." A laugh crept out of me, "Alright, let's go, Kyon!" My hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the direction of the sports store.

Kyon stumbled to keep up with me, "W-Wait! Where are we going?"

I giggled, "You'll figure it out!"

As the two of us made our way to the sports store, I glanced at the map for directions and I was blown away at how large this mall was. There was even a small outdoor park within the mall, I'm sure there are plenty of things the two of us can do here to pass the time.

We finally arrived to the sports store.

"Miyamura's sporting goods." Kyon looked to me, "A sporting goods store? Really?"

"Of course! They've got tons of things we can try out for free!" I ran over to a cage, "Take a look at this! A batting cage!" I looked back to him, "C'mon, you wanna try it out?"

He looked it over and lightly smiled, "Sure, why not?"

Giggling, I opened the door, "Great! You're up first!" I pushed him in and shut the door.

Kyon smirked, "I haven't done this in a long time, so I may be a little rusty."

"I'm sure you'll be fine! Now shut up and hit the balls!"

A laugh escaped him as he picked up a bat and hit a button that starts the balls. Kyon stepped back and held his bat tightly. As soon as the ball was launched Kyon quickly swung and missed the ball. "Th… That was just a practice swing!" He held the bat with more determination than before, ready to hit the ball with all his might.

The machine fired a ball once more, Kyon swung and, unsurprisingly, missed.

This continued about seven more times until finally Kyon hit the ball back towards the machine, "HAHA! Yes!" He put the bat down and walked out with a triumphant look on his face. "I told you I'd get it." He smiled and put his hands onto his sides.

Another smile crept up onto me. This is just too easy. "Alright then, it's my turn." I smiled, placed the helmet onto my head, held up the bat and waited for the machine to start. I may not be able to walk, but I'm pretty sure I can swing a bat perfectly fine without hurting myself.

Seven times in a row I hit the ball, one even hit the home run marker above the machine. I put the bat down and limped out, rotating my arm. "I'm a little rusty… I usually do better than that."

Kyon's jaw was left open while I wandered around the store, "Hmm, what else should we do here?" I wandered around the store for a little before I eventually got bored, "there isn't as much to do here as I thought." I grabbed Kyon's arm and pulled him out of the store, "OK, let's find something else!"

My eyes suddenly noticed a bat Kyon was trying to hide behind his back, "…Did you buy a baseball bat?"

Kyon nervously smiled and took the bat out from behind him, "What this? I just thought it would be nice to practice. I mean, I can't have you beating me next time this happens."

I looked up to him and back to the bat. Turning away, I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Next time, huh? Well then it looks like the two of us are going to have more time together after this. I was actually kind of afraid that Kyon disliked me.

"Hey, Kyon. I just realized we never did any shopping for you." I smirked to him, "What do you say we go and get you some new clothes."

Kyon stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me nervously, "I um, don't think I need any new clothes actually. I mean, Miyabi and I usually go out and get clothes and she picks out what she wants and I pick out what I want and then we meet up—" I cut him off as I tugged him into the direction of a men's clothing store.

"Sorry, Kyon. I'm not a fan of that! I like to know what people think of what I put on!" I threw some shirts and pants to him and pushed him into a changing booth. "Alright! Get changed!"

I stood outside of the booth with my arms crossed, "Come on, Kyon! I'm waiting!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming out!" He stepped out of the booth wearing a blue jacket with a yellow undershirt, along with some green pants and some white tennis shoes.

I looked him over before finally smiling, "You don't look half bad!"

Kyon chuckled nervously before looking at himself in a nearby mirror, "I've never done this before. I usually just buy what I think looks good. I don't think Miyabi's ever picked anything out for me."

I sighed, "Well that's no good. I'm sure it's just because she's busy."

Kyon looked at himself for a couple seconds before responding, "Yeah… busy…" He shook his head before looking back at me, "I think we should get g—"

"What do you say we go get something to eat Kyon?" I quickly cut him off, not wanting to end this day just yet.

I heard him groan but he soon agreed, "Alright, but after this we need to get going."

Looks like my effort was in vain, oh well, I waved away from him, "fine, fine. Excuse me for having fun today."

The two of us got something to eat and sat down at a nearby table. Things were quiet between the two of us for a bit, but Kyon began speaking up.

"Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

A laugh came from me, "You thought today was going to be a bad day?"

He put his hands up in defense and had a regretful look, "I didn't mean it that way! I just meant that as soon as you told me that Miyabi was at work I thought I wouldn't have anything to do. My job has lots of gap between work, so I usually just sit at home and watch TV or do random hobbies to pass the time." He put down his chop sticks and looked away, "Miyabi is usually at work and rarely has days off."

A forced smile made its way onto his face, "So whenever she has one I usually get excited."

He realized where he was and suddenly shook his head, "A-Anyway, we should, um, we should get going." He picked up his trash and soon threw it away. He got up and walked away faster than I could grab my crutch and throw my trash away.

I tried keeping up with him but walking with a crutch isn't very easy.

Our car ride was incredibly quiet. I felt more awkward now than I did before this whole trip.

It seems my first assessment of Kyon's emotions might have been wrong. I thought he was happy but now I'm not so sure…

We stepped out of Kyon's car and looked into the parking lot.

"Shit. She's home." He looked at his phone, "we've been out for almost six hours!"

We made our way to the apartment and before he could even get his hand to the handle, the door swung open.

An angry looking Miyabi was standing in the doorway.

"Where the heck have you two been?! I called six times and you didn't answer once! Do you have any idea how worried I was Segawa?!" She stepped out and closed the door, walking closer to us, "and I called you four times, Kyon! Not once did you answer!" The two of us walk back into the wall as Miyabi gets closer.

"I thought something had happened to you both! I came home expecting my apartment to be in shambles and I come back to see that you two were out without telling me anything!"

Her anger was mostly directed towards Kyon.

Kyon looked like he was at a loss for words and any attempt to speak was met with him just making noises. "Why didn't you answer me?!"

I didn't really enjoy Kyon being yelled at by anyone but me, but seeing him in this state was even worse than him just being yelled at. I decided that stepping in was the best idea at this point.

"Miyabi, Kyon took me to the mall to get a new change of clothes. And we figured since we were there we would look around the mall." I stepped up and looked her in the eyes, "Kyon was also showing me around the town a little since I've never here before."

Miyabi looked to us both, "Is this true, Kyon?"

Kyon glanced to me and then to Miyabi, "Yes."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't answer me," She stepped closer, "I forgot to charge my phone this morning, so… I turned it off to save power." He gave her a nervous smile.

She glared at us for a second before deeply sighing, "I'm sorry… I just got so worried about you two!" She pulled Kyon in for a hug and squeezed him tight. "I didn't mean to get so angry, Kyon!" She gave him a big kiss, which caused me to lightly gag, and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't around to keep you company, Segawa!" She let go of Kyon and squeezed me just as hard, if not harder, than Kyon.

Miyabi pulled away from me and examined me, "oh my! Segawa you look great! I love that outfit!"

I smiled nervously, "Yeah, Kyon got it for me."

She laughed and looked to Kyon, "oh! I don't think I've ever seen you in that! Did you get it today?"

Miyabi walked around Kyon and looked him over, "Yeah, Se…" He stopped mid-sentence "I um, picked it out today while Segawa was getting something."

My smile disappeared, "Y-yeah." I sighed, "I'm gonna go and watch some TV, I'll leave you two alone."

That was strange. Why did he just… lie like that…? This isn't like him at all! Especially after I just saved his ass from being chewed out by Miyabi! Something's definitely wrong here and I don't like it.

I'm completely misreading Kyon's emotions and not only that, he's not acting at all like he should be. Granted, so many years out of high school CAN change a person, but he seemed like his normal self today and when we got back here he changed completely. He seemed much more… spineless.

Just… what the heck has been going on?

"Alright Kyon, I'll talk to you later, alright?" She blew him a kiss and closed the door. "Wow. That was something."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Sorry we worried you, Miyabi." I sat down on the couch and lightly sighed.

"It's fine, but next time give me a call when you're going to go out. I was worried sick about you two all day long." She plopped down next to me and stretched. She looked down at my leg, "So how's your ankle feeling?"

I smiled, "It's feeling a little better. I think I can even put a little weight on it." I was able to swing a bat on it, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be fine in a few days.

She sighed, "I'm glad." She looked at the clock, "Well I guess it's time for bed then. I'll see you later, Segawa." She stood up and walked past me and soon walked into her room.

I guess I'll go to bed too. I picked myself up and limped over to my room and went inside, falling down onto my bed. Something struck me as odd though, why would Miyabi have given up so easily? I was tempted to get up and see what she was doing, but I was too tired to grab my crutch and look.

I heard the sound of glasses clinking before I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Once again, I apologize for the long wait, I was hitting writers block and I've been without internet for the past two weeks.**_

_**Moving several states away does that!  
**_

_**Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and, if you do, for taking the time to review and comment. I really do enjoy reading each and every review you guys give me. Seeing it gives me the motivation to keep writing this story. Again, I apologize for the long wait and I hope this makes up for it.**_

_**Also, I managed to fix that ugly chapter name mistake, so now the chapters are named correctly instead of one being named two and the other being 2.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello again, it's time for chapter 4! I don't have much to say other then I hope you enjoy this chapter and are able to comment or pick out a few errors! If not, I hope you just enjoy the story and are excited for the next chapter. For now, enjoy the story!**_

* * *

"_Th…They can't do that can they?!" I was beyond angry at this point, "We won those things fair and square! They even agreed!" That stupid president left the room already, if this stupid desk wasn't in my way, I would have gone after him already. _

_That damned computer club president._

It's been about a week since I went out with Kyon and so far I haven't heard from him since then. I've also been looking in the paper to find some kind of job for me while I'm staying here. I like to pull my weight and as long as I sit around here doing nothing, nothing's getting accomplished.

Not only that, but I've been having these dreams lately… I had one the day I went out with Kyon and now today. I seem to be recalling what happened the last few days the SOS brigade was still whole… they're not very happy memories…

"…Segawa…?" I awoke to see a tired looking Miyabi standing in my doorway.

I sat up in my bed and gave her a sleepy smile, "Yeah…?" I yawned. "Is something wrong?"

She rubbed her forehead and focused on me again, "What do you say we go out and get you a cell phone?" She slowly made her way into my room.

"Y-You're going to get me a cell phone?!" I jumped up in bed, "H-Hold on a second! Letting me stay here rent free is one thing, but now you're going to actually PAY for me to have a cell phone?!"

"Sure, why not? I've got money to spare." She walked over to my bed and sat down, still rubbing her forehead.

I was about to protest again before I finally noticed what she had been doing the whole time, "Are you feeling alright?"

Miyabi looked at me with a weak smile, "Yeah, I've just got a nasty head ache… it seems it just came out of nowhere. I'll be fine after I take something. Anyway, I'm gonna take you out today and get you a cell phone. I'm tired of not being able to talk to you and seeing if you're OK."

"Miyabi, I really appreciate it, but this is too much—"

She held her hand up, "I've already decided on it, Segawa. I have plenty of money so you don't have to worry about it."

The need to protest against her quickly dwindled down; it seems that I'm not going to be able to convince her. I sighed, "Alright then…" I lied back in my bed and stared at my ceiling. I turned my head to her as she was slowly leaving my room, "You sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine; this stupid head ache just hit me out of nowhere, like, as soon as I came into the room." She left the room and after that, I deeply sighed.

I had gotten two pairs of clothing when shopping with Kyon, so I've been alternating between them. One day I wear an outfit and wash the other, and then vice versa. Today I'm wearing the same outfit I wore with Kyon though.

My foot was feeling much better and I'm even able to walk on it for several hours without feeling anything. Seems I was healing much faster than I thought I would. Hell, I could probably jump on it and feel just fine, but I wasn't going to bother testing it.

I waited outside my door for Miyabi, who was in her room, preparing for our trip to the mall. I was getting a little impatient waiting for her, but considering she's about to get me a cell phone for absolutely nothing, I decided to wait a little more before asking where she was.

"Hey, Segawa." She walked out of her room, looking a little disheveled. "Sorry it took me so long, I'm still not feeling 100%." She fixed her hair a little and went for the door, "let's get going!" She put on her best smile and opened the door for me.

I was a little worried, but I'm pretty sure Miyabi can take care of herself. I followed her out and we soon made our way to the mall.

For the moment, our car ride was quiet. But being quiet all the time was starting to annoy me, so I figured some light conversation would make the mood better. "Sooo…" I began, "how long have you and Kyon been dating?"

Miyabi tried forcing a smile, "We've been dating for almost a year now."

"Oh. I see." Alright, she's not gonna go into detail then. Oh, here's an idea! "So, what IS your job anyway?"

"I'm in real estate."

That took me for surprise. Then again, she does have a bubbly personality which is common whenever you sell houses. "…you sell houses?"

"Exactly, it's why I'm so busy, the job pays well but I don't usually have much time to myself."

"So why do you have a day off today?" I fidgeted in my seat a little.

Miyabi smiled, "It's because they took away my day off last week. They decided to give me today off."

"_So whenever she has a day off, I usually get excited…"_

So she decides to spend her rare day offs with me instead of with Kyon. Sure, they've been dating for almost a year but you'd think you'd try and spend as much time with him while you can. I'm grateful she's taking me to get a phone, not that I really need one right now, but I'd feel a little better if she spent some time with him.

After seeing him like he was last week…

"Alright, you head on in and I'll meet you at the gate; I'm just going to rest here for a second…"

My train of thought was cut. I was also about to ask about Miyabi again, but something told me she'd just tell me the same thing as before. I figured picking out a simple and easy phone would be my best option.

I stepped into the same mall I did with Kyon. As I looked around, I was already recognizing some of the stores from last time. I smiled as I silently reminisced my short time here with Kyon, but I quickly shook it off and waited for Miyabi to catch up.

As I looked out of the clear window panes that filled the two large doors, I could see Miyabi slowly trudging along. She was barely picking up her feet and as hard as she tried to look like she was fine, it's obvious to anyone that she is definitely not alright.

I think I'm going to drive us home once we're finished.

Miyabi walked inside, picking herself up and looking as bright as ever as soon as she saw me. "Don't fall behind!" She simply said as she walked by me.

I chuckled to myself and followed her.

The two of us stepped into a store called Kitama's cells, the store was filled with cell phones of all different kinds: Lphones, sumsangs, and cleverphones.

"Miyabi!" A voice called out.

A man wearing something similar to a managers uniform quickly ran up to her, "Oh it's been so long!" He grabbed her hand and began to shake it furiously, "How've you been?"

Miyabi smiled, "I've been fine, work's been a little crazy and you know how relationships get!"

The man laughed, a little harder than he should have but I didn't mind… too much anyway. "That's just great, Miyabi! So what can I do for you today?" The man looked to me with small smile, "and who is this?" He zipped close to me and grabbed my hand, shaking it almost as furiously as Miyabi.

"U-Umm… Ha…Segawa." I gave a nervous smile, "I'm, Segawa." I answered with a little energy.

"Kitama, this is Segawa, she's a good friend of mine." Miyabi quickly cut in, "we're looking for a good cell phone for her."

Kitama smiled, "Well you've come to the right place! I've got plenty here to choose from!" He stood up and went to grab several phones he had under his desk. "These are the latest models, the best of the best!" He placed several onto his desk.

"Kitama," Miyabi stepped closer and placed her hand onto the desk, "I was hoping you would do one last thing for us." She smirked, "I was hoping you could give us a little discount."

Kitama looked at her for a second before he suddenly burst with laughter again, "Oh you drive a hard bargin!" He laughed and looked to me, "Well, since you did match me up with that GREAT house last year, and at such a cheap price, I think it's fair." He picked up a small sign and slapped it onto the table, "50% off any of these!"

Miyabi looked to me and gave me a big smile, "Go ahead and pick out something you'd like."

I can't believe she's got connections like this. I stepped forward, and for some reason, I was feeling really nervous. I saw a black sumsang phone that immediately caught my attention. I snatched it and examined it closely, "This looks…"

"…Great? That model is one of my favorites. It's even got a function that lets you know—"

"—Fake."

Kitama stopped in the middle of his sentence, "…Excuse me?" He gave me an angry look, "I'll have you know that these phones are—"

I looked at him and pulled the case off, "This is a completely different phone!"

His face went white and glanced to Miyabi.

Miyabi's face wasn't a pleasant one. I watched as her right eyebrow arched slightly, indicating she was beginning to lose her patience. She suddenly grunted, taking a step closer to Kitama.

"O-Of course they're fake! Haha… see that's our display model!" He reached under his desk and pulled out the same phone, this time looking like the real thing. "Sumsang universal S3." He handed the phone over to me.

I smirked, "You'll have to try harder than that to pull one over on me!" Holding the phone with a triumphant look on my face, I handed the phone back over, "Alright, I want this one."

He snatched it and walked over to the register, mumbling something as he walked.

After dealing with the computer club for so long, I can tell whether or not someone's lying to me about what's real and what isn't. I may not know much about technology, but I can spot a liar from a mile away.

The name flashed in my mind, "The computer club…" I mumbled, lowly growling in the process. That stupid club makes me so—!

"Segawa…?"

I snapped back into reality, "A-ah… I apologize, I spaced out for a sec… eh heheh…" I rubbed the back of my head and walked over to the register.

Kitama wasn't looking all too happy with me, what with exposing his trick and all.

I grabbed the black sumsang phone and smiled.

I shouldn't be rubbing it in, but can you blame me? I relish in moments like these. "Bye, Kitama! Thanks for the phone!"

He forced a smile and if looks could kill, well, let's just say I wouldn't be standing anymore.

I looked at my new phone with awe. I still couldn't believe Miyabi was kind enough to get this for me, and at half price no less. I turned to thank her, but before I spoke I couldn't help but notice the kind of shape she was in. She was doing such a good job hiding it in the phone store that I almost didn't notice it now.

Miyabi's eyes were half closed and the way she walked was killing me. She was barely picking up her feet and it seemed that with every step she almost tripped over herself. She was breathing intensely, her face was as red as a tomato and to top it all off she was sweating profoundly.

This was not the shape someone should go to the mall in.

I instinctively took a step forward, "Miya—"

Miyabi must have noticed me staring because she immediately stood up and put on one of the best fake smiles I've ever seen, not to mention she cut me off. "What do you say we go get something to eat…?" Even though she was putting on this façade, it was obvious to anyone that it was taking all she had.

"I… I think we should just head home. I mean, I have the phone so—"

"Nonsense! C'mon, I haven't eaten all day and if I don't eat something now I think I'm gonna pass out!" She shuffled passed me and grabbed a nearby map and soon opened it. "What do you say about eating at Mikoto's diner?"

I wanted to protest, but anything I do at this point is going to be ignored. Honestly, I was starting to get a little irritated. If there's one thing I don't like, it's being lied to, especially when it's happening right in front of me.

Sighing, I decided to go along with it. "Sure, why not."

Miyabi stayed in front despite how many times I tried to at least walk beside her.

The smell of food had already started filling the air, causing me to get a little excited. I was pretty hungry myself. Who knows, maybe something to eat is all Miyabi really needs?

To my surprise I watch as Miyabi suddenly collapses in front of me. "M-Miyabi!" I wasted no time as I quickly got beside her, "Hey, are you alright?!"

I grabbed her hand and put my other hand to her back and much to my surprise, they were hot to the touch. "I…I'm fine, Segawa…" She used one arm to support herself as she tried getting up, "I just… tripped." She forced a weak laugh, obviously trying to blow it off.

This was where I drew the line. "No, you're not." I rummaged into her bag and pulled out her phone, "I'm calling an ambulance"

"N-No!" She grabbed my pants leg and tried pulling herself up a little, "I told you… I'm fiieee…" and there she went, passing out in the middle of her sentence.

I quickly dialed the number and told the operators of the situation. They assured me that an ambulance would come by and pick us up. I was able to ride with her by telling the paramedics that I was a good friend.

We were soon brought to the hospital and Miyabi was brought into the emergency room. I was told to wait outside and was soon met with Kyon, who I had called prior to arriving at the hospital.

I don't know why, but as soon as I saw him I couldn't help but smile. He was panting and obviously out of breath, his hair was a mess and it looked like he just threw on what he saw first. A red shirt, a blue jacket and black pants, which combined to be a very hasty looking outfit. I waved him over and he quickly joined.

"Is everything alright?! What's going on?" He took a seat next to me and took some very deep breathes. Seeing him like this made me laugh a little on the inside.

"She's fine, Kyon. Don't worry." I took a breather myself, as calm as I may look I was almost as worried as Kyon was. "The doctor said she's got a high fever. That's all I've been told so far."

Kyon took another deep breath, "So what, did you just not notice what kind of shape she was in today? What were you two even doing?"

Wait, is he getting mad at me for this?! "A-Are you actually accusing me of letting her get this way?"

"You're the only one here! And you were the only one with her!" Kyon stayed where he sat, obviously still exhausted from whatever he was doing before. "Did you just not pay attention to her at all?" He shot me an angry glare, as if Miyabi was like this because of me.

I was going to respond, I was going to throw the truth into his face, but I figured I'll let Miyabi do that for me. So I merely turned away from him, crossing my arms in the process. I heard Kyon huff, which was telling me that he thinks he's right.

"Segawa? Kyon?" a male voice spoke out.

Both of us turned our heads to the doctor who was peaking his head out of the door. We glanced at each other and made our way over to him.

"Before I take you to the patient, I'd like to give you an update." The doctor led us down a hallway and stopped in front of what I could guess was Miyabi's door. He turned around and held out a clipboard, flipping through papers as he stood there. "Alright so, we've done a few tests and here's what we gathered."

As interested as I was, I decided to take a seat nearby and listen, instead of standing next to that good for nothing.

"So, I told you earlier, Segawa, that Miyabi had a high fever of 103." He looked through his papers again, "Along with that, we found out that she was sleep deprived and we've also found traces of alcohol in her system."

"…Alcohol?" Kyon had a confused look on his face and looked to me. Not with anger, but with absolute curiosity. He was looking at me, obviously wondering if I knew anything.

_"What Kyon doesn't know won't hurt him."_

"U-Uh… I have no idea where that came from…" I gave him a nervous smile which he seemed to accept.

The doctor looked at Kyon with a smile, "Don't worry, it's just very small traces. If anything it was just some very light alcohol. We all do a little drinking in our spare time, am I right?" The doctor laughed and looked back to his chart.

"Y…Yeah..." Kyon gave a few nervous laughs and then sighed.

"Besides that, she hasn't had anything to eat for hours and last but not least, she seems to have caught a cold."

Kyon shot me a glare but I ignored him.

The doctor laughed, "What can you expect? This is one of the coldest winters we've had in a while, what with December creeping up on us." He turned to the door and looked back at us, "Well, She should be waking up soon, so if you two would like to go in and wait I don't think that would cause any problems." He opened the door and the two of us slowly walked in. Kyon thanked the doctor silently as the door closed.

So there we sat, sitting in the two chairs that filled the room. The ONLY chairs in the room, and they were right next to each other. I was turned away in one direction, my back facing Kyon and he did the same.

"A cold, a high fever, sleep depraved and to top it all off she hasn't had anything to eat in hours." Kyon mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

I was starting to get tired of his angry boy act, so I merely ignored him and waited for Miyabi to come to.

Sure enough, I could hear some low moans and watched Miyabi as she rose from her bed. She placed her hand to her forehead, "uugh…" She noticed the two of us and smiled, "Hey guys…!" She said with a weak tone.

Kyon smiled and made his way over to her, "How're you feeling?"

She coughed a little and smiled, "I'm feeling a lot better." From the sound of it, Miyabi's nose was stuffed and the way she spoke almost made me laugh, I stifled it though. "Sorry I worried you, Kyon." She lied back in bed.

"It's fine…" He sighed and smiled, "I'm just glad you're alright."

Miyabi giggled and looked to me, "Segawa."

I looked over to them.

"I'm really sorry."

I stood up, "Wh-What?! You're sorry?!" I looked to Kyon who looked almost as baffled as I was.

She nodded, "It's my fault I'm like this." She sighed, "I knew I was in bad shape before we left, but I still wanted to go out with you, despite how many times you wanted to go back."

My eyes darted over to Kyon, as well as a big smile spreading across my face. Kyon gulped and looked away, a hand behind his head while he whistled a tune.

My attention went back to Miyabi, "Why did you want to go out so badly…?"

Miyabi lied still for a moment and looked up to the ceiling. She smiled, "Because I haven't really gone out with friends before." Miyabi gave a deep sigh and looked over to me again, "I wanted to go out and have some fun with you. I wanted the chance to spend some time with someone other than Kyon, do a little girl bonding, you know what I mean?"

I couldn't help but smile at her, "Well next time we go out, try not to push yourself so much. I like going out as much as the next girl, but ending up in a hospital every time we go out isn't a very good ending, don't you think?"

We both laughed, "Yeah, you're right." Miyabi took a deep breath and looked to Kyon, "So, what did the doctor say?"

The look on Kyon's face was starting to hurt me. He was confused and troubled at the same time. As soon as he opened up his mouth to speak, he stopped. "H-He said you're going to be just fine…!"

Miyabi yawned and closed her eyes, "That's good." She yawned again, "Would you guys mind if I got a little more sleep?"

"Nah, of course not. C'mon, Segawa." Kyon grabbed my arm and began pulling me out the door.

"H-Hey!" I looked back to Miyabi, who was already asleep.

As soon as we were outside the door, Kyon walked over to the wall.

I stood there with a smirk on my face, I knew what was coming.

"I um… I'm sorry about—"

"Don't worry about it." I quickly cut him off, "Being worried about someone does that to you." I walked over and gave him a pat on the back, "Alright? No skin off my back." I shot him a smile before I was able to notice the look on his face.

Kyon was staring at the floor, the kind of stare you get when you're not just worried about someone's wellbeing.

"…Segawa?" He glanced to me, "Are you… sure you don't know why she had alcohol in her system?"

"A-ah…" I held out a finger, I wanted to say something but… "N-No."

It's not my place to tell Kyon about Miyabi's drinking, that's something she needs to bring up herself. Either that, or Kyon needs to. Now that he knows that something's wrong, I don't think he's going to sit by and let it go under the rug.

Kyon gave a heavy sigh, "Alright, thanks anyway." He stood up and began walking down the long hallway. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home. I've got a spare key to Miyabi's."

I smiled and followed close behind him. I gave one last look back to Miyabi's room and frowned.

I get the feeling something's going to happen soon.

Something that scares me.

* * *

_**I was not expecting that chapter to be as long as it was!**_

_**It seem's Haruhi's dreams are filling in some blanks as to what happened back in their high school days! What exactly was the plan that caused Kyon to leave the SOS brigade? I wonder what happened... and what's Kyon going to do now that he knows that Miyabi has been drinking? I guess we'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**_

_**Please, comment on your thoughts and if there's anything I need to improve on! I really enjoy hearing you guys speak out!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hello again and welcome to the next chapter of my tale, The Future of Haruhi Suzumiya! I got some inspiration for this chapter, so I hope you are all as excited as I am! This is gonna be a great one! I'd like to give a shout out to a miss or mister, Knight of Lorelei for the cause of this inspiration! Why you may ask? Well, just read the chapter and find out. I hope it satisfies you! For now, enjoy!**_

* * *

Alright, I'm bored.

I was lying, sprawled out over the couch and flipping through various channels. My ankle was nearly healed and even though I was able to walk perfectly fine, for the most part anyway, I was still stuck in this apartment because I had absolutely no where to go. I was turned down for every job interview I went to and there wasn't anything close by that I could visit by walking.

It had been two days since Miyabi was released from the hospital. She had been released the day after Kyon and I left and she had been given three days off from work to recover.

Those guys at the real estate company are pretty generous. Then again, I'm sure Miyabi is one of their best agents so I'm sure she deserves those days off more than they let on. She had gone in today for about an hour or so because there were a few things she needed to pick up and work on here.

I let out a loud groan, signifying that I was bored beyond belief.

Suddenly, the slamming of a door caused me to jump slightly.

I peeked over the sofa and looked to an unmoving Miyabi. She stood in front of the door, holding something that looked like thin pieces of paper. "OH MY GOD." She suddenly shouts.

"M-Miyabi…?"

"OH. MY GOD." She ran over to me and grabbed me by my shirt, "Do you know what these are?!" She swung the pieces of paper in my face.

I was a little freaked out right now, "N-No! What are they?" I was trying to pry myself from her grasp, which surprisingly enough was incredibly strong. To my surprise, she suddenly let me go and pushed me, causing me to tumble and fall onto my back. Now I know what Kyon felt like…

"These are tickets to see ENOZ!"

…ENOZ…? Why does that sound so familiar…?

"The band's been out of the spotlight because one of their guitarists got into an accident and couldn't play anymore, but they've found an amazing replacement! And this is their comeback tour!" She was almost literally dancing around the room, swinging those tickets all over the place.

She suddenly stopped and stood in place, "I don't remember what her name was though… but it has something to do with word snow." She tapped her chin for a second, but then resumed her dancing.

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, "So, how many tickets do you have? And how did you get them anyway?"

She smiled and flashed the tickets once more, "When I went into work they were having a raffle for three tickets to see ENOZ! I entered, even though I was almost positive I wasn't going to win. But I did! I won three tickets to see ENOZ… TONIGHT!"

Another shout filled the room, causing me to flinch. I don't think I've ever seen someone with as much energy as me.

She suddenly gasped, "Segawa, you and I are going shopping." Miyabi ran into her room and from the sound of it, she was going through her wardrobe. "We need to look amazing at the concert!"

I checked the clock, which read 1 PM, "What time's the concert?"

Miyabi's voice echoed from the room, "It starts at 8:30! So we've got about seven hours! I'm gonna call Kyon to meet up with us later, alright?"

I started laughing, "Alright, I'll meet you in the car then."

"Keys are on the table!" She shouted.

For the moment, I was left with myself to think.

The band ENOZ seemed so familiar to me that it was eating at me that I can't remember why it is they're familiar.

As I sat in the car, waiting for Miyabi, I started pondering. I was ravaging my mind in an effort to figure out just who this band was and why they were familiar to me.

And then it struck me. This was the band I had played with back in high school. I can't believe I never realized this sooner! I was now more pumped than I ever was before!

I could hardly sit still when Miyabi came running into the car, "I see you've finally started getting excited!" She laughed and quickly put the vehicle into gear, "Let's go get something great!"

My laughs started escaping me, "Why wouldn't I be excited?! This is the band I went to high school with!"

Miyabi looked at me with complete disbelief, "No way."

"Yeah! Me and a friend were their vocalist and guitarist substitutes when one of them sprained their wrist and the other had tonsillitis!" I can't believe how vividly I remember this!

"I can't believe it!" she was literally hopping in her seat. "That is just so awesome!"

It suddenly dawned on me that I was revealing a little too much about my past. If I wanted to keep this charade going, I should probably try and keep it a secret. "H-Hey, can we keep this a secret from, Kyon?"

She stopped her small hops and looked at me, "…How come?"

"Because…Because I just don't want him to ask any questions! I mean, I'm sure he'd probably want to know all about it, you know?" I laughed and was able to convincingly look as if I didn't want to be bothered with those questions. Technically, I'm not lying either. I REALLY don't want him asking questions.

Miyabi focused on the road and glanced back to me, "Sure, it'll be a secret between us!" She smiled and looked back to the road.

I gave a sigh of relief.

We soon arrived to the mall and Miyabi wasted no time in grabbing me from the car and running inside. The two of us were laughing like we were teens and made our way into the clothing store. I watched as she went through outfit after outfit, laughing to myself as she struggled to find something that fit her specific tastes.

Finally, she came out wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a red undershirt and some stylish black jeans. "How do I look?"

"Like you took an hour deciding on what you wanted to get." I laughed at my snappy comment.

Miyabi laughed herself, "alright, now it's your turn! Hurry and pick something out!"

Luckily, while Miyabi was freaking out over what to wear, I had already picked an outfit I thought looked great. I went in to change and came out wearing a red, diamond shaped shirt that exposed the sides of my hips while covering my belly. Along with that, I wore some dark black jeans with a studded belt.

Of course, Miyabi loved it and nearly screamed with excitement, "I can't believe how great you look!"

I looked at my phone to check the time; it seems we've spent about an two and a half hours here, it's 3:30 PM.

"Has it really been two hours already?!" She poked her head from behind a rack of clothes, "Alright, what we've got on now is fine. Let's hurry!"

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the register and quickly paid for our outfits.

Great, another thing I haven't paid for.

"Where are we going now?"

"I told Kyon we'd meet him at the concert at 4! I wanted to get a good place near the front of the stage! If we want to find a good spot, we need to get there early!"

I couldn't help but chuckle; she was thinking exactly what I was thinking!

But obviously, Kyon wasn't thinking the same as us. We both arrived sharply at 4, but Kyon didn't show up till 5! I guess it's clear that some habits never change, in fact, he's gotten worse.

"Hey!" He waved to us and slowed from a run to a walk. "Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

I growled and walked up to him, throwing my finger into his face, "You're late AGAIN! Penalty!"

They both stared at me for a few seconds before I finally realized what I had been doing. "Aah…" I took a step back.

"…What was that supposed to mean?" Kyon looked at me strange, as if actually trying to figure out what I had meant. I was positive I had given myself away with that phrase…

"A-aah… it means…" I took another step back, "that I'm angry that you're late!" I turned around and crossed my arms, "I'm sure Miyabi is pretty pissed too! You said you'd be here at 4 and here you are, arriving an hour late! Keeping us both waiting!" I turned my head back, "you should be ashamed."

Perfect. Perfect distraction. Miyabi joined me in turning around and crossing her arms.

Kyon sighed, "I know and I'm sorry. I lost track of time and then I got stuck in traffic." He sighed, "If it's any consolation, I got you both gifts." He held out two bags.

I scoffed, "If you honestly expect us to forgive you just because you got us gifts, then you're sadly mistaken." I snatched the bag from his hand, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let it go to waste…"

Miyabi laughed and took the other bag and opened it up. "Oh wow!" She took out what was a small purple bracelet with tiny diamond like studs going around the outside. "This is so pretty!" She held her arm up and looked at it with the sun. "These aren't real are they…?" She asked with slight worry.

Kyon sighed, "Nah, I couldn't afford the real ones." He sighed, "Sorry."

She smiled, "That's fine, they look just as good." She looked over to me with a smile, "What did you get?"

While Miyabi was excited with her gift, I looked at mine with absolute fear.

What I was holding in my hand was a yellow headband that looked similar, if not exactly like my old one. I looked at it and slowly pulled it out of the bag. My head slowly turned over to Kyon who had an innocent smile on his face, "Ky-Kyon… What's this…?"

He suddenly frowned, "…You don't like it?" He put his hand to his chin, "Weird, I thought it would fit you perfectly." He scratched the back of his head and held out his hand, "Well if you don't like it, I can take it back—"

I slowly shook my head no and clutched the headband into my hand. I gritted my teeth and smiled, "no that's… this is fine."

"Well try it on!" He suddenly insisted.

I lowly growled. Is he trying to play around with me? Does he think it's fun toying around with me like this? Just because he knows who I actually am, means he can just make fun of me by buying this stupid thing?!

Does he think this is funny?! Does he think he's clever?!

The urge to run over and punch him square in the mouth continued to rise, but I did as he said and slowly and awkwardly put the headband onto my head.

"Wow!" He smiled brightly, "You look amazing!" He stood there, admiring his style choice, "I knew you'd look good, but I'm surprised how much that headband suits you. In fact, I think it makes you look 20% more charming." He smiled and chuckled a little at his joke.

Miyabi ran over to me, "Oh my gosh, it fits you perfectly!" She laughed with joy and started to hop. "Great pick, Kyon!"

I rolled my eyes; Kyon was probably dying of laughter on the inside. But the fact that he knows who I am and he hasn't thrown me out is a good sign I guess. I'm still going to get him back for making fun of me like this. "Yeah, whatever, let's just find a spot already." I turned and quickly made my way into concert area, giving my ticket to the vendor and walking inside.

Kyon and Miyabi soon caught up, "Hey, what's wrong?" Miyabi fast walked to keep up with my pace.

"Nothing, everything's fine." I huffed out and stopped to find a place for us.

Miyabi frowned, "aww, c'mon. Do you really not like Kyon's gift?"

I looked at her with slight anger, "No I do, it's… it's a little complicated. I'll tell you about it later." Sighing, I continued to scan the area. I smiled, "Look! There's a good spot for us!" I started running to the area I was pointing at.

The spot was a few rows back from the front of the stage, but it was close enough that we could get a great look at the performers and be comfortable with where we were.

I looked around and noticed that there were plenty of people already pouring into the stadium. "I can't believe they've gotten this big…" I muttered to myself. It seems like just yesterday I was performing with them on stage. I wonder who they replaced as their lead guitarist though.

"Hey, Segawa!" Miyabi stood next to me and smiled, "I sent Kyon to get some glow sticks." She sighed and looked up at the stage, "I still can't believe you played with them when you were in high school. That's so awesome!" She was jumping and was holding onto my arm like she was about to fall.

I checked my phone to see that it was 5:45 and that the concert would start in about 2 and a half hours. Just because the concert starts at 8:30 doesn't mean the band will come out on stage at that exact time. Nevertheless, the only thing we could do now was sit and wait for 2 and a half hours until the concert started.

Alright so I get bored very quickly, so I asked Miyabi about a half hour in to keep our spots open while I went to find Kyon. He was taking WAY too long in getting some headbands.

I walked around for another thirty minutes before I finally found him walking around aimlessly with his hand full of glow sticks. I sighed and walked up to him, "What in the world are you doing?"

He looked at me, "I was trying to find you guys, you never did tell me where we were going to watch the concert. So I've just been looking for you."

"…Oh, right." I laughed nervously. "Sorry about that." I sighed and took a good look at him.

I was expecting him to act harshly since I've been lying to him for a few weeks now. Him buying this headband was the nail in the head, he knows who I am. And yet he has the same look he's always had. There's no anger behind his words, he's acting completely normal and he's still acting as if I was Segawa.

My curiosity got the better of me, "…Kyon, why exactly did you buy me this headband?"

He looked at me with slight surprise and then put his index, middle finger and thumb to his chin. He started thinking, as… as if he didn't—"

"I don't know. I just thought it would look good on you." He smiled, "Do really not like it?"

I was speechless. He really doesn't know…? Was he actually getting me that headband because he thought I'd look good in it?

"N-No it's fine… I just thought there was some other reason." I gave a nervous smile which he didn't seem to pick up on. "Anyway, we're over there, I'll take you."

I'll be honest, I feel kind of insulted. The fact that he doesn't remember me kind of hurts inside. As much as we may have fought in high school, I thought Kyon and I… well, I thought we had… _something!_ I don't know what it was, but I thought we were at least really good friends. I mean, I considered him to be my best friend and as soon as he uttered his name I immediately recognized him.

Now, I would have recognized him even if he hadn't said his name, it would have just taken a little time because… I mean, who expects to meet their old classmate after fifteen years out of high school? And here I was, living around Kyon for several weeks now and he's yet to realize who I am.

I know it's weird to say that, considering I've been wanting to keep my identity a secret, but the fact that I have my old headband should have revealed who I was. The fact that he hasn't made that connection really hurts…

I gave a defeated sigh and tried to push through the crowd which has become almost three times as thick from when I left Miyabi. Hopefully she was able to keep our spots open.

After 45 minutes of pushing through the crowd and literally shoving people out of my way, I finally reached Miyabi with Kyon following directly behind me. "Look who I found!" I shouted.

Miyabi was looking almost as bored as I was when I left, "Finally! Did it really take you that long to find him?"

I laughed as we all stood next to each other, "He didn't know where we were at and it was hard enough getting past the crowd. It's really thick." I looked back the way we had come and sure enough the gap we had made was already filled with people. Sighing, I turned back to Miyabi, "But here are some glow sticks!" I handed her a few and took two for myself.

She sighed and snatched them, "Well I'll forgive you since the concert's about to start!"

Suddenly, the stadium began getting darker and the fans started cheering. The three of us did so as well as the band took the stage wearing amazing looking costumes.

Miyabi was screaming her head off while Kyon was clapping with his hands in the air. I was even more excited than they were to see the concert. I can proudly say that I had the chance to play with these people during high school.

"Hey everyone! How are we all doing tonight?!" Shouted the lead singer, the crowd responded by shouting as loud as they possibly could, obviously excited to see the band back on the stage. "That's great! Welcome to the show and thanks a lot for coming! I'm Miyuki Enomoto and I'm the singer and guitar player of ENOZ! Over there on the drums is Mizuki Okajima and for the bass we've got Mai Zaizen!" Miyuki looked over to the replacement guitarist, "Our new guitarist is a little shy so I think we're gonna wait a little before introducing her!" She picked up her guitar, "Alright! Are you ready to rock?!"

The crowd shout out once again, signifying that they were indeed ready to rock.

Before they started playing, they shouted out the name of their first song, it was called "when I was in love". I really liked the beginning of it and although the song was a little slow, it had a lot of energy. Plus, you just can't beat guitar playing like that. I don't care who you are. They performed it amazingly and as the song was finishing up the crowd was cheering even louder.

Their second song was "Star way to heaven", it was another kind of slow song but it was definitely a bit faster than their first song. They had the same energy here as the first song and I was definitely liking the more upbeat feeling it had. Finally, it had ended.

"Oh man! I'm exhausted!" Miyuki said as she finished her second song, "I think it's time for a little break!" She set her guitar down and walked around on the stage, "What are we gonna do for the break though? I mean, we can't just leave the stage can we?" Miyuki looked over to the guitarist and smiled, "Wait a minute…" She ran over to them.

Miyuki began to examine the guitarist, whose face was hidden with a large black hat with a pointed top. "Have you been wearing this costume the WHOLE time?!" She jokingly said, putting her hands onto her hips. Miyuki looked to the audience, "How is everyone here supposed to see your face if you hide it under this big hat?"

Miyuki walked up to the front of the stage, "What do you guys say, should she take off the hat and reveal that pretty face?" She held her ear out and put her hand to it, signifying that she was having trouble hearing us.

The crowd responded with a loud chanting of "take off the hat!" myself included!

"You hear that?" She looked back to the guitarist, "The crowd wants to see your crazy cute face!"

The guitarist simply stood there with her hands to her sides.

Miyuki sighed, "I think she's gonna need a little help!" Miyuki turned to the crowd once more, "Should I take it off myself?" She smiled and waited for the crowd's reaction which was obviously another loud shout.

"Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to announce the name of our newest guitarist…" Miyuki grabbed the hat the guitarist was wearing and tore it from the girls head, flinging it out into the crowd.

"Yuki Nagato!"

My mouth dropped as soon as the words left her mouth. "Y-Yu…ki…?"

I can't believe it was really her… Yuki, she was standing right there! It's been years since I've seen her! Ever since… Ever since we split up in college, I haven't been in contact with anyone.

She was standing there in a beautiful outfit that I'm guessing was designed especially for her. She had her purple hair cut the exact same way it had been all those years ago when I last saw her. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her, after all this time here she was. I looked over to Kyon who I was expecting to be equally surprised but…

"Woah! She's pretty cute!" He jokingly said.

Miyabi looked at him angrily, "Excuse me?"

He laughed, "Not as cute as you though!"

She gave him a smile, "That's what I thought!" She laughed and nudged him in the shoulder, looking back to the performance.

Kyon doesn't… He doesn't recognize her? I mean, they literally said her name! That's Yuki you idiot! Have you even forgotten about her too?! That can't be possible! Looking at him right now was causing my blood to boil and I needed an excuse to leave. "I'm gonna go get something from the stands! I'll be back!"

"Alright!" Miyabi gave me the thumbs up but didn't take her eyes off the stage.

I took my leave and made my way to the stands in an effort to get away from Kyon for a little bit.

How could he not remember either of us? I know it's been a while but they friggen announced her name on stage! That's Yuki! How could Kyon not recognize her? After everything we've been through, you'd think he'd remember us or at least Yuki since they told us who she was. I just can't grasp my mind around it.

I decided not to go back to the crowd and waited for the concert to end.

They played two more songs, one being "Secret of Sensation" and another being "First Good-bye". Both of them were fantastic songs.

Finally, the band had finished and was giving some closing statements, "Alright! Thanks a lot for coming out tonight you guys! It's getting pretty late so I guess it's time to say goodnight!" She took a deep breath, "But, before we go, we're going to be signing autographs for about an hour!"

I looked over to Miyuki.

"If you want an autograph, go over by the stands! We'll be setting up there in just a few minutes!" She pointed over to where I was standing.

I frantically looked around and noticed a sign that hadn't been there before. It read "Autographs".

Smiling, I ran over to the line that had already started forming. This was a chance to talk to Yuki again and I wasn't about to waste it.

A few minutes passed and the line began to dwindle down until only one other person was in front of me. Finally, it was my turn.

"Yuki!"

I placed my hands onto the table and looked her into the eyes.

Yuki didn't respond, she simply looked at me with that bored expression she always had. Seeing it again almost made me smile, but right now I need to focus. "Yuki! It's me, Haruhi, remember?" She hadn't responded and still just looked at me.

The other girls at the table looked at me strangely, obviously not recognizing me. How can you forget someone who played with you before you were even famous? I swear, celebrities these days are so inconsiderate. "Yuki, It's Haruhi Suzumiya! We were in college together! Don't you remember all the fun times we had?" Please remember me Yuki! Please!

"Thank you for coming to the show." Yuki still hadn't looked away from me as she began to sign her poster. "Please come again next time."

She handed me the picture which I only looked at for a second. "O-Okay…" I slowly took the picture and went to get out of line.

Of course she ignored me. After that stupid fight, who would want anything to do with me…? I sighed and looked at the picture she gave me, free of charge too.

To my surprise, she didn't just write down an autograph. She had written a phone number! My excitement was overwhelming as I looked back at Yuki, still signing autographs. Under the number was written "call tomorrow." I looked at the number with a huge smile on my face.

"Segawa!" A voice called out.

I looked back to see Kyon and Miyabi running over to me, "Where'd you go?" Miyabi stopped and took a breath, "We've been looking around for you!"

I had a look of confusion on my face, "I said I was leaving to go to the stands!"

"But you never came back! I even called you!"

I looked at my phone and laughed nervously. I had two missed calls, "S-Sorry…"

Miyabi finally noticed the large picture in my hand, "Oh my god! Did you get an autograph?!" She reached for the picture to get a better look but I took it out of her reach.

"Y-Yeah." I wanted to keep this a secret for right now. I don't think Yuki would appreciate her personal number being given out so quickly. I smiled and kept the picture close to me.

"So whose autograph did you get?" Kyon leaned in to get a better look at the picture.

I looked at Kyon and slightly frowned. The fact that he remembers neither of us still bugs me, to the point that it's kind of hard to look at him… "It's um… Yuki Nagato."

He stared at the part of the picture I had left revealed, which was her face.

Suddenly, he stood up and held his head, "…Ow…" He rubbed his forehead.

"Something wrong, Kyon?" Miyabi looked at him worriedly.

He continued to rub his forehead with one of his eyes closed, "I…I don't know, but as soon as I looked at that poster…" He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'm fine." He walked ahead of us both, "Let's just go home, alright?"

Now I'm really starting to get confused. Why did looking at a picture of Yuki give Kyon a head ache…? Is there something behind him forgetting us…? Nevertheless, I followed Miyabi and the two of us went home. We were both exhausted beyond belief and the two of us just wanted to get home and go to sleep.

Oddly enough, when the two of us arrived to Miyabi's apartment, Kyon was there.

As Miyabi was pulling in I got a good look at his face as he stood out on the lawn. This wasn't his usual demeanor and he didn't look all that happy to see us. Or at the very least, Miyabi.

Miyabi didn't seem to pick up on this though; she seemed excited to see him.

Not wanting to get mixed up in their relationship drama, which annoyed me regardless of the situation, I told Miyabi I'd be going to bed as soon as I got into the door. I fed her a nervous smile and quickly made my way inside. I looked back once to see Kyon glance at me.

I knew exactly what they were going to talk about and he knew that.

The last thing I saw was Miyabi getting out of the car and running to Kyon. After that, I went inside and immediately went into my room to sleep.

Later that night, I was dreaming peacefully when the slamming of my door jolted me asleep.

"Segawa!" Miyabi screamed with an exploding tone.

I was still in a daze from suddenly being woken up so I had absolutely no idea what was going on. Sadly I wasn't given any time to gather what was happening as Miyabi grabbed me with her vice grip and brought me to her face. "W-What's going—"

"What did you tell him?!"

As soon as she opened her mouth I could smell the ungodly scent of alcohol which caused me to slightly gag before I was able to answer, "Tell who, what?!"

Miyabi violently shook me and shouted again, "What did you tell, Kyon?!" Her grip was actually starting to hurt to the point that I was trying to pry myself from her grasp.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go already!"

"Why is Kyon asking me if I drink?! He was so persistent! He kept asking me over and over! Why is he asking me this?!" She held me even closer to her, "I swear, if you told him—"

Finally, I was able to push her away from me after finally waking up enough to get my strength back. I fell back onto the bed and sat up, "I didn't tell him anything alright?!" We were both breathing heavily, me out of slight fear and her from her vice grip grasp. "Why he's asking you is beyond me!" That's a lie though, but I really didn't want her to ask any questions while she was like this.

"You promise?"

"Yes!" I was still panting, honestly seeing her like this was starting to freak me out a little. This is one of the reasons I don't want to start drinking, it seriously changes a person.

We both looked at each other for a few minutes before she finally nodded to me, "Alright…" She sighed a little, "I'm sorry…" She put her hand to her forehead. "I didn't… I didn't mean…" She couldn't even finish her sentence as she walked out of my open door and closed it behind her.

I sat on the edge of my bed and watched the door.

This wasn't just some alcohol induced rage, it's obvious that she's not all that drunk and if she is, she hides it well. I don't know why Miyabi was so keen on not letting Kyon found out she drank because drinking is something that EVERYONE does at some point in their life. I did it once and I've vowed never to do it again, but even so, drinking is something most people do. What's so wrong with Kyon finding out if she drinks? He's not all that against is he?

I looked to the clock to see that it was 3 AM. I sighed as I realized that I was far too awake for me to get any real sleep. So I lied in bed and waited for sleep to take its hold. The sound of something being smashed could be heard from the living room or kitchen. I ignored it and tried to sleep.

* * *

_**Man, it seems Miyabi's got some issues she needs to work on!**_

_**And what's this?! Yuki's back?! And she's playing with ENOZ?! Man, I can't believe it! And what exactly is Haruhi talking about? What fight could she be talking about?**_

_**Once again, a big shout out to Knight of Lorelei for the inspiration for this chapter! And thanks again for your continued support and comments on the story! I really love reading everyone's comments and they're always helping me. Whether it be inspiring me with a chapter or just giving me that extra incentive to get it out faster than the last! You guys are awesome so thanks again!**_

_**See you guys next chapter!**_


End file.
